


Slytherin Games (Remix of Snakes)

by Icicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Body Part Kinks, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Remix, Scheming, Slytherins, Smutlet, body jewellery kink, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy had always hated Daphne Greengrass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Games (Remix of Snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12886) by Thilia. 



**Title:** Slytherin Games (Remix of Snakes)  
**Author** :[](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[ **icicle33**](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:**  Hard R/NC-17   
**Pairing:** Pansy/Daphne  
**Word count:** ~2000  
**Summary:** Pansy has always hated Daphne Greengrass.  
**Warnings:** 6th year AU, sexual content (fingering, oral, body jewellery kink), adult language, Slytherin schemes  
**Original story/artwork, creator,** **and link** : [Snakes](http://thiliart.livejournal.com/15496.html#cutid1) by[](http://thilia.livejournal.com/profile)[ **thilia**](http://thilia.livejournal.com/)

* * *

 

 

  
_~Look like th' innocent flower,/ But be the serpent under ’t._  ( _Macbeth_ 5.1.56-57)

 

 

**~8~8~8~**

 

 

**_6th year Fall_ **

 

 

Pansy had always hated Daphne Greengrass. Pansy liked to be the best, but Daphne Greengrass always seemed to beat her. At _everything_. She was prettier than Pansy was with her long blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and perfect nose. She was more popular than Pansy was with her easy flirtatious manner and dazzling smile. And worst of all, she was the apple of her father’s eye—the oldest of his two girls—something Pansy would never be since her father would always prefer her brother. Daddy’s little girl was given the best of everything—the poshest and most expensive designer robes, access to her own personal Gringotts account, and even a private tutor, who always made sure the bitch received top marks in every class.

 

Yes, Pansy hated _everything_ about Daphne Greengrass and with good reason. She hated how her hair was always immaculate and pulled back from her face,held in an absurd and gaudy headband and tight plait—how she walked around in expensive but the most conservative of designer robes—and most of all, how she _always_ had a smile on her face and a carefree attitude. Smiling like that was obnoxious and just plain _wrong_ for a Slytherin. Little Miss Sunshine should remember that Slytherin had a reputation to upkeep, no thanks to her.

 

No, Daphne was not a _real_ Slytherin, and Pansy was going to find a way to take her down. No matter the cost.

 

 

 

**~8~8~8~**

 

 

 

Pansy Parkinson did not like to fail. _Ever_. She might not be at the top of her class, but her marks were above average. She was not the most popular Slytherin girl, but she was respected by all of Slytherin and feared, which in Pansy’s eyes was just as important as being well liked. At the beginning of term, she had sworn to find a way to take down Daphne Greengrass, and she had been successful. _Sort of_.

 

Like a good Slytherin, Pansy made a list of possible ways to destroy Greengrass. After careful consideration, she decided that attacking Daphne’s virtue and reputation were her best options. Slytherin girls were known for being a bit on the wild side, but Saint Daphne was the exception. She pranced around in knee length skirts and wore a special chastity ring that her father had given her. After leaving Hogwarts, Lord Greengrass was planning on marrying off his eldest daughter to a French diplomat, so keeping her virginal reputation was non-negotiable.

 

Finding Daphne’s weakness was a slow process, but eventually, Pansy noticed that Daphne spent a little too long staring at the other girls in the Slytherin showers. She discovered that little Miss Perfect was a filthy carpet muncher and Pansy was going to exploit it any way that she could, starting with getting the cunt drunk and seducing her.

 

Her plan had worked perfectly too. By the end of the evening, the two girls were rolling around on Daphne’s bed and snogging each other madly. Unfortunately, Pansy had a few too many shots of Firewhiskey and wasn’t able to take any incriminating photographs of Daphne, which had been her original plan. The next morning she was rather disappointed with herself, but she decided that kissing Daphne had not been as horrid as she had imagined; she would just have to do it again in order to get her photos. After all, getting her revenge was worth anything, wasn’t it?

 

 

 

**_6th year Spring_ **

 

 

It had been six months since Pansy had started her quest to destroy Daphne Greengrass, and three months since she had spent every Friday evening ravishing Daphne until the wee hours of the morning. Pansy hated Daphne Greengrass; she always had and that hadn’t changed even after a few heated snogging sessions.

 

Still, for reasons Pansy couldn’t understand, she continued to meet up with Daphne week after week and fucked her until the tart couldn’t remember her own name. Pansy _wasn’t_ gay. She wasn’t a lesbian like Daphne and had always found boys pretty to look at—even if she hadn’t ever been with one sexually. But boys aside, she could not get enough of Daphne Greengrass. Every meeting, Pansy would tell herself that this would be the last time—that all she needed to do was get the pictures and be done with it, conclude her plan. Twenty meetings later and Pansy had still not been able to take the pictures. And it wasn’t because she hadn't had any opportunities.

 

Tonight was going to be the last time though. _For real_. Tonight, she was going to come clean and tell Daphne that it had all been a game. She would finally have her revenge. It was what she had always wanted, so why the hell did she feel so lousy?

 

 

 

**~8~8~8~**

 

 

Pansy was not a nervous person, but as she made her way to the Room of Requirement, her hands trembled at her sides. She wasn’t gay and didn’t have feelings for Daphne. Breaking things off with Daphne should _not_ be this difficult. Standing in the entrance way, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this. Remember that you’re a Slytherin._ With her head held high and scowl firmly in place, Pansy entered the same familiar room that she had entered so many times over the last few months. This time, however, her jaw dropped.

 

Sprawled on out a dark green velvet couch was Little Miss Greengrass, but not the same Greengrass that Pansy had gotten so accustomed to seeing. Daphne’s long hair lay loose on her shoulders, framing her delicate face and exquisite breasts. They had fooled around countless times, but usually Daphne insisted on keeping her bra on.

 

_Not today._

 

Today, she was clothed _only_ in a dark green Slytherin thong.  Daphne's perfect image of innocence shattered immediately as she lay massaging her breasts and moaning loudly. Pansy licked her lips at the tantalising sight in front of her and all thoughts of breaking things off with Daphne fled from her mind. She tiptoed closer to the blonde girl, who was oblivious to her presence and continued massaging her breasts with one hand; she was now lowering her left hand inside her thong.

A deep shudder ran down Pansy’s back, all the way to her thighs as she watched the sight in front of her. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from crying out. Daphne was not usually this vocal, and Pansy found herself completely enthralled by this new side of her lover. After watching Daphne finger herself for several moments, Pansy couldn’t take it anymore and had to make her presence known.

 

“Let me help you with that."  Her voice sounded harsh and lustful even to her own ears.

 

Daphne’s eyes flashed open, and she greeted Pansy with a wry grin. “Hey you! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

 

Pansy coughed and cleared her throat. “Why wouldn’t I?” She closed the distance between them and planted a chaste kiss on Daphne’s lips.

 

Daphne scowled, pursing those deliciously plump lips at Pansy. “What kind of hello is that?” She pulled Pansy closer and locked their lips together in a brutal kiss. “Now that’s a _proper_ hello.” She smiled lewdly and Pansy couldn’t help but smirk back.

 

“That was definitely better,” she agreed. Daphne nodded and then ran a hand through her hair, tossing the long locks behind her shoulder. When she lifted her almost waist-length hair, Pansy let out a high-pitched shriek.

 

“What in Salazar is _that_?” Pansy’s eyes grew wide when she noticed a silver snake ring hanging right above Daphne’s belly button.

 

“Do you like it?” Daphne turned that wicked smile on her again and started fingering the small snake.

 

“I-I-” Pansy had always thought that body piercings were trashy, but the miniature silver snake that was hissing at her from Daphne’s stomach had to be the hottest thing she had ever seen.

 

Daphne tilted her head back and chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Pansy mussed her hair, trying to compose herself. “It’s fucking hot,” she hissed, “but what about your father? Won’t _Daddy Deares_ t be furious?”

 

Daphne shrugged, bringing one shoulder to her ear and lifting her gaze to the ceiling. “Probably. But for once, I don’t give a fuck.”

 

Pansy’s eyes widened again and her eyebrows receded almost into her hairline. “Alright? Who are you and what have you done with Daphne Greengrass?”

 

Daphne chuckled again, a deep, sultry chuckle, and ran a finger across Pansy’s lips. “I am a Slytherin too, you know?” She leaned in closer and ran her tongue across Pansy’s ear, sucking on her earlobe and giving it a soft bite. “What Daddy doesn’t know...won’t hurt him. It’s all an act, you know.”

 

“But-”

 

Daphne sighed loudly and ignored her protests. “Besides, I thought you would like it. _Don’t you_?”

 

Pansy wet her lips and smacked them. “Very much.” She bent over Daphne’s stomach and stared at the silver snake. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Brilliant.” Slowly, Pansy ran her index finger over the snake ring and then twirled it around. Its small eyes glowed green as she turned it.

 

Daphne giggled.“That tickles.”

 

“Does it?” Pansy raised an eyebrow. She leaned her head forward and flicked her tongue against the silver ring, twirling the ring around with her tongue and then sucking on Daphne’s belly button.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

“You like that?”

 

Daphne nodded and then tilted her head back in pleasure, letting out soft moans as her pale cheeks reddened. Pansy continued playing with the ring with one hand and then started pulling Daphne’s thong down. She traced her labia with one finger and was more than pleased when she realised that Daphne was wet and ready for her. She pressed first one and then two fingers inside her and broke into a wide smile as she watched the always composed girl come undone.

 

Daphne Greengrass was fucking beautiful, especially as she moaned Pansy’s name over and over again. For months now, Pansy had been considering ending these meetings, but she could never bring herself to do it. Repeatedly, she told herself that she wasn’t gay and that it was normal that she enjoyed doing this. Tonight, however, she couldn’t keep lying to herself. Whether or not she was gay didn’t really matter, but what did matter was that she liked Daphne Greengrass. _A lot_. And for once she was okay with it.

 

She liked making Daphne Greengrass squirm and call her name out in orgasm. She loved watching the usually _perfect_ girl behave like a real Slytherin and break the rules. Hell, she even liked spending time with the girl and making her smile that dazzling smile of hers, which warmed Pansy’s heart more than she would ever admit.

 

Pansy had always hated Daphne Greengrass for not being Slytherin enough. But perhaps she was wrong and Daphne was the most Slytherin of them all. After all, she did have half the school, all the teachers, and even Pansy (sometimes) wrapped around her finger. Not that Pansy would ever the _brat_.

 

Pansy let out a deep breath and studied the beautiful girl writhing below her, her full lips breaking into a smug smile. Oh well, even if Pansy hadn’t gotten her pictures and revenge, at least she knew where she was going to be spending her Friday nights for the rest of the year. And perhaps that was even better than revenge.

 

**~Fin**

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Dear thilia, I hoped you enjoyed this little story to go along with your gorgeous artwork. I took a few liberties with the plot; however, I loved your use of snakes in the original artwork, so I wanted that to be the main theme for this piece. That quote by Lady Macbeth immediately came to mind, and I knew I had to incorporate it into the fic somehow. As lovely as the artwork was, I knew that I wanted to write a sort of origin piece of how that hot scene came to be. I figured that at least one of the girls would be having some doubts or ulterior moments for them to be together as they are both Slytherins.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.  
> 


End file.
